My Knight In Shining Armor
by white winged devil 3
Summary: Kai was Rei's knight in shinning armor till he doesn't help him when the one thing he want help with is happening. Yaoi!
1. Why did it have to happen?

**Okay yes I am guilty of starting another story with out finishing any of my five stories. I am sooooooooo sorry, but if I keep updating you don't have to worry.**

Rei walked through the hotel towards Hiro's room. Rei had been told that Hiro had wanted to talk to him about his beybattle, and who he would be against. He sighed he did not fell well and he did not want to be sick for his match next week.

Rei walked up to the door and lightly knocked before opening the door. "Um Hiro are you here?" He asked walking in the door, and looking around the room. Hiro was no where to be found. "Hiro?" Rei called out his name again staying close to the door just in case he wasn't there.

"Yeah Rei I will be right out just have a seat." Hiro's voice rung through the room.

"Okay." Rei said sitting on the bed. As soon as Rei sat down and as soon as he got semi-comfortable a knock at the door brought him out of his semi-comfortable state.

"Rei will you get that please." Hiro asked still not coming out of the bathroom, which is where Rei figured he was.

"Yeah sure not problem." Rei said getting up and walking to the door. Rei opened it to reveal Kai. "It's Kai." Rei said stepping aside to let him in the room.

"What do you want Kai?" Hiro asked still not coming out of the bathroom.

"I was just going to tell Rei that Mariah is on the phone and demands to talk to Rei. That's all." Kai said his emotionless mask still on and his voice cold and uncaring.

"Tell her that Rei is busy and will call her later." Hiro said matter-of-factly.

"Okay." Kai said walking out the door, but not before glancing at Rei who was on the bed again and staring at the ground.

"Don't interrupt us again. Tell Tyson and the others that I don't even want them on this floor. I know something will happen if their even on this floor so you keep them with you at all times." Hiro said still in the bathroom.

"Yeah okay I will have them practicing all day is that okay." Kai asked smugly.

"Yes now go." Hiro yelled. He was in the bathroom for another five minutes while Rei sat on his bed speechless.

"Sorry it took so long." Hiro said walking out of the bathroom without his shirt on. He walked over and sat next to Rei making him move closer to the middle of the bed. "Rei are you uncomfortable?" Hiro asked moving closer to him.

"What no." Rei said smiling. Inside he felt totally different. He was really uncomfortable, but he wasn't going to say anything like always.

"Good." Hiro said smirking when he noticed that Rei was blushing.

"Umm so my opponent for next week." Rei said starting the conversation.

"Yes you will be fighting um Tala I think." Hiro said smiling.

"You think?" Rei repeated confused. "Do you not know?" He asked turning his head to the side in confusion.

"Nope" He said pushing Rei down on the mattress and getting on top of him. He pinned Rei's arms above his head and started to undress Rei.

"Stop!" Rei yelled pulling his arm out of Hiro's grasp and trying to push him off.

"Tricky little kitty." Hiro said snatching Rei's arm again and sticking it above his head. Hiro reached under his bed and pulled out some rope. He tied Rei's arm all the way up to a little pass his elbows tightly.

"Stop please let me go." Rei cried out tears already streaming down his face from the fact that the ropes where so tight.

"Yeah right." He said pulling Rei's shirt off and throwing it across the room. He bent down and pulled duck tape from under his bed. "Got to keep you quiet." He said pulling off some tape and putting it on his face. He smiled and went up to Rei's ear licking his earlobe and biting down softly while still liking it. Rei mumbled under the tape getting him slapped by Hiro.

"Shut up." He said then leaned down and whispered cruelly into Rei's ear. "If you try any thing funny I will make this more painful." He said unzipping Rei's pants and throwing them and his boxers across the room with his shirt. He got off of him and looked him up and down. "You have a fine body Rei. Not an ounce out of place." He said taking off his own pants.

He walked over and pulled Rei's legs up above his shoulders, and adjusted it so that he plunged into Rei just right. Hiro smiled and wrapped his free hand around Rei's own manhood. At the same time he squeezed on Rei's member and lunged into him. Rei screamed in pain, but the sound was muffled by the duck tape, the tears streamed down his face more and more.

Hiro started to pump in and out of Rei at the same time squeezing and pumping with his hand. Rei felt like he was getting ripped in a million of pieces. He screamed and screamed with no help, but getting Hiro pumping him from the front and back harder and faster. Hiro finally climaxed inside of Rei. Once he did climaxed he pulled out of Rei with a string of blood and sperm coming out with him.

Hiro got up with a smile and he wiped away the sperm and blood off of his own body and through it on Rei laughing as it landed on his face. Hiro walked to the bathroom and started a shower hoping in he sighed a sigh of exhaustion.

Rei wiggled his wrist a little getting the rope to let up a little. Rei pulled it off of the headboard and got up grabbing his clothes and throwing them on quickly. If he knew Kai like he did then they where just now finishing and going to get some food. He ran out of the room with the duck tape and rope still on him.

"REI!!!" Hiro yelled fallowing close behind him. Rei ran into his room and shut the door. Laying against it to keep him out even though he knew the door was locked. He cried as Hiro banged against the door screaming.

**Alright we will stop it here for today Hahaha now I would like some guy tell me that my stories are just like everyone else's cause mine has my special touch that has yet to come. Hahaha well not much to say so REVIEW and I will update sooner.**


	2. Run away!

**Okay sorry for the long update, but the other day I went to a water park and got really badly sunburn so I didn't really want to move that much ad then my dad yapped at me on the phone because he found out about my account and told me I had to delete it and my mom said no. So it is all kind of confusing.**

**Thanks for you comments ****(sobs) good or bad at least I know what I did wrong and what I did right. So on with the story. I won't get discouraged by this.**

Rei leaned against the wooden door working on getting the rope off of his arms. It was difficult seeing as how it had his hands, forearms, and elbows tied together tightly. He sighed for the tenth time in the last ten minutes. He pushed off the floor with his feet using the door for balance.

Luckily Hiro had left banging on the door because some other guest where complaining because of the noise when they where trying to relax.

Rei walked over to the mirror examining his face vividly at the bruise that had formed on his left check where Hiro had slapped him, and the red mark where the duck tape was. The red around his mouth was fading a little, but the bruise was still dark. He sighed again and sat on the bed that he and Kai had to share. He looked at the rope again and tried to get it off once more, till he heard a knock at the door.

Rei jumped and sat absolutely still hoping that who ever it was would leave. He sat till yet another knock came from the door. He shakily go up and went to the door, opening it slightly and seeing who it was.

Instead of a person there was a card taped to the door. Rei picked up the card, his arms still tied up, and shut the door. Sitting on his bed once more he just stared at the card, trying to decide if it was safe to open the small card.

He sighed again and placed the card down on the night side table and mad his way back to the mirror. He looked around at the contents of the table and saw a soap bar and a stack of cups. Normal things that where in a hotel room. He went back to the bed and started to chew at the rope, succeeding in getting it off. Once he had chewed the rope to a point to where he could get it off he took the rope and placed it in the black garbage can that was in the bathroom.

He walked back to the bed and looked at his arms. Bruises all the way up his arms where the rope had been crushing his arms together. He quickly glanced at the clock, it read 2:33. He got up and grabbed his jacket out of his duffel bag along with his black and white messenger bag.

Re looked around the room one more time and decided to read the little white card. He picked it up and read out loud. "Dear Bladebreakers, Mr. Dickinson had invited you to a dinner party next Thursday to catch up with you and The Demolition Boys. We hope that you can make it to this get together the day before the first match of this mini-competition." Rei finished and put the card back on the table for Kai to find later.

He exited the room, zipping up his jacket, and making a run for the front door. He was on the second floor, so instead of taking the elevator he took the stairs moving faster when he heard Hiro's voice faintly behind him.

"Hey Rei what are you doing training is over for the day?" Tyson said waving at him franticly when he reached the first floor.

"Oh well I am just going out for a bit don't wait up." Rei said not even stopping for a second to talk to them.

"Hey what's with the jacket?" Max asked the retreating figure. He got no answer, but Rei turned around smiling and waving at them. Going strait through the park.

"He is so odd. What was with the jacket, I mean it is fall you don't need a jacket right now." Tyson began watching Max's every move. Suddenly Hiro ran into Tyson toppling over him and falling right before Kai's feet.

"Did Rei pass by here?" Hiro asked outraged at the fact that he looked like he was kneeling at Kai's feet, and that Rei got away from him.

"Yeah he went left outside." Kai said smirking when the older teen jumped up and started out the door and to the left.

"But Kai he went through the park." Max pointed out helping Tyson up.

"Ops" Was all Kai said before walking off to the elevator, and making his way to his room. Laying in the bed not noticing Mr. Dickinson's note that Rei had left on the table. Kai eventually fell asleep thinking about Rei and his odd behavior and why Hiro would be chasing him.

"Is it me or is everybody acting weird?" Tyson asked Max when the got into the cafeteria of the hotel.

"Everybody is definitely acting weird." Max said sitting down at the third table from the door and watching as Tyson stuffed his face with food for the second time that hour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei ran through the park slowing down when he was sure that Hiro wasn't fallowing him. He stopped and placed his hands on his knees taking in the fresh air. He sighed and went to start to run again, but quickly shifted his weight and avoided a fist being thrown at his face.

"So afraid you couldn't win on normal stakes so you came here to spy on our training." A familiar voice said walking out of the trees.

"Tala?" Rei said the name avoiding another fist getting thrown at his stomach this time.

"Man Rei and I thought that the Bladebreakers couldn't get any worse, but here you are spying on us just to win." Tala said smirking when Rei was backed up against a tree and Bryan was standing in front of him ready to throw another fist.

"Wait I was just passing through." Rei said ducking under the fist and sweeping Bryan's feet from under him, and making him fall face first into the ground.

"Oh Bry are you okay?" Tala asked diving to his side.

"Sorry, but I am in a rush." Rei said waving to them and running past them. He abruptly stopped and turned to Tala and Bryan. "I don't need to cheat to win!" He yelled before running into the east part of town.

**Okay yeah kinda short but I will update as soon as possible and all that fun stuff that comes with stories. Sorry not much to say right now.**

**REVIEW please**


	3. Damn Fangirls

**Okay so I am going to make this a good length because I won't be updating for a good two days sorry.**

Rei walked into a Comfort Inn sighing. He had been running through the city trying to find a hotel that the others wouldn't find him in. He walked up to the front desk and looked at the teenage girl that was standing there reading a magazine.

"Can I help you?" She asked not even looking up from the magazine.

"Yeah I need one room for two weeks." Rei said felling extremely tired. His arms where hurting and his face hurt way more.

"Sorry kid you need your guardians with you." She said still not looking up from the magazine.

"But my parents are dead." He said hoping the guilt trip would work on her.

"Look kid that doesn't work on me." She said slamming the magazine down and turning to him. She stopped and stared at him wide eyed. "Oh my god your Rei Kon of the Bladebreakers!" She yelled drawing attention of little kids over to the counter.

A horrid of fan girls ran to him circling him and trying to tear the clothes off of him. Rei just smiled weakly taking the beating till one of them tried to grab his jacket then he thought of a plan.

"Look it's Kai! Going to the pool!" He yelled pointing to the pool. Half of the fan girls turned and ran for the pool the others remained with Rei. "There goes Tyson and Max into the weight room!" He yelled pointing to the weight room. There was still at least fifty fan girls still clawing at him. He sighed in defeat till he saw Tala and Bryan walk into the hotel. "Look Tala and Bryan!" He yelled jokingly. There was only about 20 fan girls surrounding him now. He turned to the counter and smiled. "Can I get a room and pay for it now." He asked pleadingly. She nodded and he handed her the money and ran for the elevator.

"KITTY!" Tala yelled diving into the elevator with Bryan right beside him. "What was that all about? I thought that the Bladebreakers where staying in another hotel." He yelled and pushed the button for the top floor.

"They are. I am staying here for a while." Rei said smiling. "You guys don't like fans?" Rei asked his smile turning to a smirk with the information.

"What you stuck like 30 fan girls on us." Bryan said rubbing his cheek where a fan girl scratched him.

"Hey you didn't see the some odd fan girls I lost to Kai going to the pool and Max and Tyson going to the weight room." Rei said jokingly. Tala was staring at Rei unbelievably.

"Kai is in the pool?" He asked a little excitement in his voice.

"No I made it up, but I lost half the fan girls that way. " Rei said flinching in pain when he touched his arm.

"Whats wrong with your arm?" Bryan asked looking at him questionably.

Outside of the fan girls and the others all the bladers where nice to each other and worried about one other would hate to lose a good blader. Especially if you had to fight them in an upcoming tournament.

"Nothing I just scratched it getting away from the fan girls." Rei lied to the best of his abilities. He laughed right after the question with brought his lie down.

"Let me see." Tala said grabbing his arm and shoving the sleeve down.

"Wait..." Rei tried to stop him, but the moment he saw the bruises again he felt sick to his stomach. The elevator door opened and Rei ran out strait to his room. sliding the card through he ran in and dropped his bag. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door locking it and vomiting into the toilet.

"Rei open up." Tala said after five minutes of listening to Rei puke his guts out. "Rei open up. Come on you can tell me what happened. Bryan isn't in here he went to get you some bandages so will you open up and tell me what happened." Tala said sliding down the wall till he reached the bottom and was leaning against a wall.

"Go away." Rei said hoarsely not opening the door.

"Not till you let me treat your wounds. Your my opponent next Friday and I'm not going to win by cheating." Tala said taking the bandages Bryan walked in with. "Come out or I will wait for you all week."

"Shut up. You cheat all the time what is any different today?" Rei asked still not opening the door.

"Because I choose to not cheat this way. I'm not being forced by some stupid man. "Tala said getting up and walking towards the door and bending down in front of the lock. "So will you come out?" He asked once more.

"Hn" Rei said opening the door and looking down at Tala wearily. "Happy now shut up and hurry up so that I can get some sleep." Rei walked over to the bed and sat down.

Tala sat next to him while Bryan sat in a chair. Tala opened the bandages and waited for Rei to take off his jacket. He waited a minute and Rei didn't move. So he waited another minute and still nothing so he unzipped the jacket himself. Which earned him a punch in the face.

"What the hell was that for?" Tala asked tears in the corners of his eyes as the gripped his cheek.

"Sorry, but I'm not exactly used to people undressing me." Rei said angrily. Bryan was laughing in his seat hiding his grin from Tala when he stared at him.

"I can't treat the wounds if you don't take off the damn jacket!" Tala yelled getting in Rei's face.

"Well I'm sorry for having doubts." Rei yelled getting up in Tala's face.

"That's it." Tala yelled pushing Rei down and pulling the jacket off, but it didn't help that Rei was struggling.

"Hey stop!" He yelled felling tears come into his eyes. He quickly whipped away his tears and was about to jump Tala when his cell phone rang. Rei answered the phone. While Tala sat there sticking his tongue out at him.

'Rei where are you?' Kai's voice came out of the other end.

'Kai.' Rei said a bit surprised. 'I am just training on my own for a couple of day's I will be back in two or three days.' Rei said satisfied with his decision. Tala jumped Rei with the help of Bryan and they got his jacket off. 'Hey stop that.' He yelled at them.

'What?' Kai asked confused.

'Huh oh not you Kai um..this fan girl.' Rei said kicking Bryan off of him. Bryan rubbed his chin and sat back down in his seat. Tala pulled out a bottle of alcohol and poured it over the cuts and bruises. 'Fuck that hurt Ta...' Rei stopped near the name and thought about who he was talking to.

'Rei are you okay? Who are you yelling at?' Kai demanding the information.

'I'm fine and I am talking to Tana.' Rei said making up a name at random. 'Yeah Tana is a fan girl she just introduced herself to me. I have to go know talk to you in a couple of days Kai.' Rei yelped and hung up the phone turning it off also.

"Hahaha wittle Kai was worried about his kitty." Bryan said from the safety of his seat.

"Damn Tala you hurt." Rei said when Tala had finished wrapping one arm and started on the other.

"Hey your the one that hurt yourself so bad. I mean all the way past your elbows, and it looks like rope burn? What happened to my sweet little Kitty?" Tala asked pulling Rei into a hug and pushing their faces together.

"I'm nobodies Kitty." Rei said blushing when he thought of Kai calling him his. "Thank you Tala. You can leave now. I am just going to go to sleep." Rei said kicking off his shoes and laying on his bed.

"Fine Kitty." Tala said walking out of the room with Bryan, but not before blowing him a kiss and wishing him a good night.

Rei layed in his bed that night wide awake. He had gotten so used to sleeping in a room with Kai that he had to have someone in the room with him. He stared at the ceiling thinking of a certain captain.

**Okay yes finally a longish chapter so I will see you guy in a couple of days!**


	4. Kicked out and Phone Calls

**Hey guys I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner. I got really caught up in school.**

**So I won't talk much and I promise to start updating more annnnd I am going to make the chapters longer.**

Rei walked out of his room. He had been at the Comfort Inn for three days now. He had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, and he had lost a lot of weight from not eating properly. Not to mention he was sickly pale, and his eyes held no emotion.

"Bryan I thinks Rei should go back to his friends soon. Our match is in two days and he won't win looking like that." Tala pointed out in a whisper.

"Yeah I agree." Bryan said nodding his head. "Hey Rei we are kicking you out of the hotel go back to your friends." Bryan said smiling.

"What no way." Rei said joining them at the table they where sitting at. He sat down and laid his head down on the table.

"Rei your out of shape and your match is in two days. Leave." Bryan demanded not waiting for an answer he quickly threw the younger one and his bag out the door, waving as he disappeared.

"Thanks" Rei said sarcastically as he started the walk back to the Hampton hotel the Blade breakers were staying in. He opened his messenger bag and looked at his phone. He had it turned it off the whole three days. "I wonder if anyone called?" Rei asked himself, but he did nothing to turn on the phone. He looked up amazed to see that he was already at the Hampton. Slowly he crept in trying to make sure none of his team was in the lobby. He sighed and started the walk to the elevator.

"Rei!" A high pitched screech echoed through the hotel. Rei turned around to be meet with eight pairs of arms wrapped themselves around him. Rei just blinked at the contact.

"What the hell is going on?" Rei asked a little mad. Once all the arms left his body he stood back and stared at the owners of the arms. There was Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Gary, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hilary all stood there looking extremely happy about something.

"Rei your okay." Mariah said stating the obvious to everybody.

"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" He asked looking around for Kai and Hiro. He started to panic slightly when he thought of seeing Hiro again.

"Kon." Kai's deep voice came from behind him. Rei turned on his heels to see that the older teen was only inches away from him. "Why didn't you answer your phone?" He asked sternly.

"Oh I turned it off cause I was training." He lied.

"Oh yeah did I forget to mention that he turns his phone off when he trains by himself." Mariah said laughing childishly.

"What's going on why are you all so worried?" Rei asked confused. He still looked really bad, but apparently none of his friends noticed.

"You really don't know?" Kai asked still sternly like he was disciplining a child. Rei shook his head still confused. "Then we will keep it that way." He said walking away. "Practice starts in twenty minutes."

"Okay your all insane." Rei said walking to the elevator and leaving everyone standing in the middle of the lobby with sad looks on their faces. He quickly walked in his room and strait to the shower. He took a shower and changed, putting his hair up in a braid. He went to walk out the door when he stopped staring at his bag on the bed. Sighing he walked over to his bag and pulled out his phone. He walked through the hotel walking slowly to get outside for practice.

Rei clicked on his phone to find that he had missed one hundred and eighty eight calls in three days. Most of which where Mariah, a couple of Lee and Kevin, and some of Max and Tyson. Kai had called once everyday. Then there was two that he did not know the number. He dialed the number and began to check his voice mail, amazed to see that Boris was the one that had called twice.

_'Dear Rei, I am calling on behalf of Mr. Voltaire Hiwitari. We would like to know if you would be interested in joining our program, if not please do not respond to this call. We will see you shortly Mr. Kon.' _

Rei looked at his phone like it was disappearing in his hand at the very moment. He pushed it to the back of his mind when he saw his team standing there waiting for him.

"Rei shouldn't you eat something?" Max asked worriedly. "I mean you where training all by yourself for three days you must be hungry." he explained trying not to look stupid.

"I ate while I was training Maxie don't worry." Rei said smiling. He had a little more color in his face, but he still had dark bags under his eyes. Rei put on a happy smile, but he still was scared of running into Hiro. "Should we start?" Rei asked not amused at everyones behavior.

"Yeah lets go." Kai said leading them in a jog. Rei made it all the way through training, but it was eleven o'clock at night by the time they finished so they all decided to go to bed.

Rei lied in the bed staring at the roof. Even though he was in the same room as Kai he couldn't fall asleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Hiro's sadistic smirk. Silently Rei got up from his bed and walked across the room to Kai's bed.

"Kai you awake?" Rei asked as quiet as a mouse.

"Hn." Was all that came from the lump in the bed. Rei sat down and looked at him. His eyes had long ago adjusted and he could see every detail of Kai.

"Can I sleep with you? I had a bad dream." Rei finally asked after a long awkward silence.

"What's wrong big bad kitty scared of the dark?" Kai asked after the shock of his deepest darkest crush asking him to sleep in his bed.

"Never mind ass hole." Rei yelled getting up from the bed and walking to the door.

"If your going to be a drama queen about it yes you can sleep with me." Kai said pulling up the cover and patting the spot next to him. Rei smiled and jumped in the bed next to Kai. Rei was smiling from ear to ear. A true smile, he was happy that he would get to be this close to him.

Kai pulled the cover over them and settled down keeping his hands above his head, making sure not to touch him. Kai looked down when he felt the warmth of another body cuddling into his chest, he found Rei already asleep purring lightly. Kai carefully put his arms around the younger necko- jin and he himself drifted off to sleep.

They slept so close together that neither of them noticed the extra pair of eye's watching them from the window.

The next morning Rei woke up last. He had finally caught up on all the sleep that he had missed the last three days and now he found himself extremely hungry. He got up not noticing that he was alone in Kai's bed. Rei suddenly got the urge that he was being watched so he spun on his heels to face the window, but all he saw was a blur of orange.

"Okay...Rei your going insane." He told himself as he changed and headed downstairs.

"Excuse me Mr. Kon you have a phone call." A woman at the front desk said handing him the phone.

"Hello"

'Hey Kitten'

"Tala?"

'Yeah it's your boyfriend.'

"When did you become my boyfriend?"

'Yesterday'

"Really where are we going on our first date?"

'Um well actually I called to tell you to be careful today.'

"What are you talking about?"

'Keep your cell phone with you at all times, and be near someone all the time till after our match tomorrow okay.'

"Not really Tala what is going on?"

'Nothing important just be careful okay Kitten.'

"Not till you tell me what's going on."

'I can't I have to go bye love you Kitten.

P.S. Bryan said that you can't have me'

With that said the line went dead and Rei stood there confused and surprised. Rei handed the phone back to her and walked away, but not two steps away his cell phone rang. He sighed thinking it was Tala or Bryan and answered it.

"Hello"

'Mr. Kon it is about time I caught you'

"Boris, What the hell do you want?"

'Just to see how you where doing.'

"Lier what do you want?"

'Nothing really.'

"Okay then good bye."

'Wait Rei.'

"What?"

'Be careful today okay.'

With the second warning of the day the line went dead leaving Rei even more dazed and confused. Silently he closed his phone and walked to the dinning room where he found the others. He had found out that he wasn't hungry anymore.

"Rei it's about time you got up. It is almost noon." Tyson said when he spotted Rei. "What's wrong you look a little flustered and confused about something."

"Huh oh it is nothing important." Rei said pushing that to the back of his mind also. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Oh hey Rei I think that Kai needs to see you in room five hundred and sixty five." Max said smiling.

"Okay thanks Maxie could you hold this." Rei asked handing him his cell phone. "Don't answer any calls understand." Rei said like he was talking to a three year old.

"Okie dokie" Max said shoving the phone into his pocket, as Rei walked away.

"Maxie it was Hiro that wanted to see Rei not Kai. Kai was the one that told us to pass the message on." Kenny said looking up from his computer.

"Wow Chief when did you get here?" Tyson asked jumping up from his seat, and looking at the vertically challenged boy.

"I've been here the whole time moron." Kenny said going back to his computer.

"Really should we try to stop Rei and tell him or what?" Tyson asked a little confused.

"No point he will figure out when he gets there." Kenny said matter-o-factly.

**Okay I'm sadly going to end it here for now and will update in a couple of days.**

**Review please.**


	5. What's that?

**Thank you all for voting this story had the most votes with 10 votes so it gets updates first.**

Rei walked through the hotel to room five hundred and sixty five. He sighed as he turned the corner now wishing that he had taken his phone. What did Kai want to talk to him about? He looked down at his arms, they where still wrapped up and the bruise on his face could easily be taken as he got hurt during practice by himself. He once again sighed as he walked up to the room knocking on the door.

"Come in," Came muffled by the door. Rei not really paying attention walked in the room only to be meet with a very angry looking Hiro.

"Hiro, I got to go." Rei hissed turning on his heels, but not fast enough. Hiro had shoved the door shut and locked it. "Open the door." Rei hissed louder his eyes turning into slits.

"No am afraid I have to have another talk with you." Hiro said pulling the rope out from under the bed again. Rei went to jump him when he felt a strong impact on his neck. The last thing he saw before blacking out was an orange and white blob grab him, and Hiro yelling his name.

When Rei awoke he found himself in another hotel room. It was in the same hotel so he didn't understand what was going on till he saw a very familiar orange haired teen sitting on the ground.

"Brooklyn?" Rei asked a little confused.

"Oh Rei your up." He responded as casual as every.

"Yeah, what's going on?" Rei asked obviously not effected by his own kidnapping.

"Welllllll it is a really long story unless you want the short version, but that version leaves a lot of questions." Brooklyn started.

"I'll take the shorter version." Rei said sitting on the bed with his legs crossed.

"Okay I kidnapped you because this really creepy dude told me to. He is going to meet us here later." Brooklyn said a smile on his face.

Rei sat there quiet as a mouse as he let the information process through his mind.

"What in that bird loving mind where you thinking?" Rei yelled angrily at the older teen.

"Well I kinda didn't have a choice." Brooklyn said the smile still on his face.

"Your insane! Any way who is the creepy old man?" Rei asked getting over some of the shock.

"Can't tell you."

"Okay what does he want me for?"

"Can't tell you?"

"Alright why didn't he come and talk to me himself?"

"He tried to."

"I'm getting no where. Is this why Boris and Tala told me to be careful?" Rei asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"What Boris and Tala warned you, shit they are going to get punished." Brooklyn mumbled under his breath forgetting about Rei's supper good hearing abilities.

"Why?" Rei asked clearly interested.

"Well I guess it can't really hurt to tell you know. Okay this is how it goes, Voltaire is coming here in like five minutes to recruit you as one of us." Brooklyn said still smiling.

"What?" Rei's eye had started to twitch as he processed the information into his brain. "What if I deny?" He asked after what seemed like forever of eye twitching.

"Well lets just say it won't end up good for you Rei Kon." Voltaire said standing at the door of the room. "So will you join or not?"

"No." Rei said not paying attention to the early warning or Brooklyn's various head nods behind Voltaire's back.

"Very well Mr. Kon." He said nodding toward Rei. Suddenly ten teens boys all walked in surrounding the necko-jin.

"I still refuse." Rei said confidently as always.

All Voltaire did was nod as all the boys went and attacked Rei. Who dodged and attacked at the same time. When he knocked all the boys unconscious he went to walk out the door when he felt a blade dig into his arm. When he looked over he saw Brooklyn standing there with a knife in hand and his head down in shame.

Rei felt himself get dizzy, but he kept walking. He made it out of the room and down the stairs when he passed out. Voltaire and Brooklyn came up behind him getting ready to leave, but instead got a very angry looking Mariah in their faces.

"What the hell do you think your doing to Rei?" She asked outraged. "Leave!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"No I am going to get what I came for." Voltaire said bending down and pulling Rei up. Suddenly three other very angry looking necko-jins came around the corner with five other teens. Kai glared at his grandfather felling his hate build up when he saw what he had in his arms.

"Let Rei go!" Kai hissed still glaring at him.

"Lets go." Voltaire said dropping Rei and running away with Brooklyn hot on his heels.

"Sorry Rei." Brooklyn said dropping a vile of an odd green liquid in his hands.

"Rei are you okay?" Mariah asked running up to him. Rei's eyes fluttered open and he stared at Mariah.

"Your pretty. What's your name?" Rei asked confused.

"Rei are you okay?" Lee asked slightly flustered at the innocent look he got.

"Rei is that me?" He asked still confused.

"Yes Rei that's you. And I am you girlfriend now lets go and talk about some stuff." Mariah said leading him away from the others.

All of the others stood there jaws dropped till Hilary ran after them screaming something about she was Rei's girlfriend.

**Grrrrrr no Mariah and Hilary Rei doesn't love you stop using his weakness against him!!!**

**Review and wait patiently for the next chapter please! **

**Hope you liked it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all my wonderful readers sorry for the long update...I got a little distracted with school and all that fun stuff that comes with being a teen. But don't fret I am going to start updating this story at least every other two weeks!**

"Okay Rei are you paying attention this time?" Mariah asked as she smiled to the necko-jin in front of her. Rei just nodded listening to what she had to say.

"Okay I am your girlfriend. We are engaged to be married soon. You love me very much and would do anything for me." She said nodded at each word she said.

"Mariah stop lying to Rei." Hilary yelled shoving her. "We are engaged not you and the pink blob."

"NO REI WE ARE TO BE ENGAGED!"

"NO IT"S REI AND HILARY!"

"NO IT'S REI AND MARIAH!"

"My head hurts." Rei said innocently as possible.

"Oh no little Rei has a headache we should go and get you some aspirin." Kai said sarcasm dripping in every ounce of his voice.

"I think I am just going to go and get some fresh air but thanks mister." Rei said getting up and flashing Kai a smile.

"Hahaha mister that is so you Kai!" Tyson yelled laughing at him.

Rei silently slipped from the room to the park outside of the hotel. He took out the green liquid that he had in his hand when he had waken up. He examined the test tube think trying to remember what it was. Slowly he took off the cap and downed the green liquid not even smelling it. He frowned when it was all gone and he didn't fell any different.

"Oh Rei there you are." A voice called behind him. Rei turned around to see a familiar old man, but he couldn't quiet remember it all.

"Who are you?" Rei asked looking to the man.

"Oh silly I am your uncle. Remember you were out playing with your friends and you said you would be back an hour ago. But I didn't hear from you so I got worried and now here I am. Are you ready to come home?" Voltaire asked a sick smirk on his face.

"Y-yeah" Rei responded thinking the reason he seemed familiar was because he was his grandfather.

"Let's go you still have homework left." Voltaire said holding onto his shoulder and leading him to the limo parked a little away. Rei got in smiling at the man. He sat facing forward scratching his head as the car speed off.

Leaving the group dumb founded and waiting for him to return.

**Okay yes I know that was a really short chapter, but at least I updated at all. That's how I am looking at it right now. So please review and I will make the next chapter much MUCH longer I promise.**


End file.
